


Meeting the Family

by HelenaIllustrates



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaIllustrates/pseuds/HelenaIllustrates
Summary: Draco has to meet Harry's family and he's feeling a bit anxious.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's my first time writing fan fiction (of anything!) and I hope I meet expectations, haha!
> 
> This is a little drabble for the December Drabble Challenge at the Drarry Fans Discord server.
> 
> The word prompt is "Tradition."

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, we _have_ to,” Harry said, dragging Draco towards the fireplace. Draco dug his heels onto the hardwood floor, intentionally making himself heavier.

“Stop being a prat, you need to meet them – that’s how it’s done.”

“Harry, I know for a fact that you scoff at tradition.”

“Not at this one! This needs to happen,” Harry said, as he rounded Draco.

“Potter – ” Draco began, but he was unceremoniously pushed towards the fireplace. 

Draco gritted his teeth, took some floo powder, tossed it into the fire, stepped into the green flames, and shouted, “The Burrow!”

There was a familiar spinning sensation, as well as a deafening roaring in his ears as he went through. Once it stopped and he felt ground again, he brushed the soot off of his shoulders and stepped out of the fireplace, only to be greeted with multiple blank stares.

“Uh.”

He was racking his brain for something to say when he was jostled aside as a beaming Harry came out of the fireplace. 

“Happy Christmas, everyone!”

Despite the silence, Harry was acting quite oblivious to the atmosphere. He had this ridiculously wide grin plastered on his face. Draco didn’t know whether to snog or deck him.

“Harry said he wanted me to meet his family,” Draco said in a meek voice, surprising everyone and even himself.

George broke the silence with:

“Well, I didn’t know Harry had another snake in his pants!”

This seemed to break the spell and everyone started laughing. Before Draco knew it, Molly had enveloped him into a hug.

“When Harry said he was bringing someone for the holidays, we didn't know whom to expect,” said Fred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The sudden flurry of activity overwhelmed Draco. A lot of people took turns hugging him and patting his back. At one point, someone handed him Teddy Lupin. The toddler promptly drooled all over his shoulder.

He felt someone take his hand and Draco turned to look at Harry, who still had that infuriating grin on his face.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Draco whispered, a blush slowly creeping on his pale face.

Harry’s laughter rang throughout the Burrow.

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go?
> 
> And yes, Fred is alive, because honestly, that's how it should be.


End file.
